Quarter After One
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Forever, no matter what. Smut (angry and fluff) and slightly AU.


**A/N** : Okay so this has been in my head since that sneak peek of them fighting and I was planning on writing this before the episode aired but I didn't get to it and then I watched the episode and it only made me want to write this more, and gave me some more things to work with. This has been going back and forth around a few people (thanks lil'mousie323, lizandhenry, DarklighterP3 and upfrombelow94!) because it was a lot more dark and a lot more harsh and I felt like I was really getting off character. Henry's anger just got the best out of me. Anyway, this is a warning – this is of course smut, but with a story for a change. The thing is, the first part is angry sex, so really, don't read if it's not your thing. I get to the fluff later. I'm sorry for going so dark, again, Henry's anger and Tim's hell of an acting are a dangerous combination! Would love to know what you think! Promise to try and write some fluff and romance soon for those of you who asked!

* * *

 **Quarter After One**

As her car wheeled at the house she sighed. They never stayed this angry at each other for this long. They never shared a bed without holding each other. She wanted to talk to him, to work it out. She wanted him to do whatever it was that he needed to do to make him feel better. But he ran from her, avoided her. Being in his arms for that few seconds gave her hope that was later crashed by his words.

'I love you, but I can't talk about this right now. I'm afraid I might say something that I can't take back'.

The communication in their relationship was one of their basic foundation and they both always strived for honesty, and nothing less than that. So for him to shut her like that, he had to be furious and she couldn't help but wonder if this could ever be mended.

She walked to their bedroom quietly. It was quarter after one. Everyone had gone to bed a long time ago, including him. The thought of climbing into that bed with him made her want to cry and she could only hope she'd be strong enough not to. When she opened the door she found him pacing around the room. He looked restless and upset. He was sad, she could see it in his eyes. He stared at her as she stood still for a minute.

He walked over to her and shut the door, pinning her against it as his hands grabbed her ass, his fingernails digging into her skin. Taken by surprise, she stood still as he opened the zipper of her skirt and pushed it, along with her panties, down her legs. His hands moved to unbutton her shirt, fiercely pushing it down her arms. Locating the clasp of her bra, he removed it as well, his hands gripping her breasts tightly, his thumbs grazing her nipples.

He hooked her leg around his waist and pushed hard into her. She hissed at the pleasure pain. She wasn't even near ready for him.

"Henry" she called, resting her hand on his cheeks. "It hurts, give me a minute" she said once he looked at her.

He nodded. His hands moving to grip her ass again, his lips sucking her nipple. She moaned, closing her eyes, as her hand ran through his hair.

When she wrapped her arms around his torso, he began to thrust, pushing hard into her, pinning her against the door. He sucked the crook of her neck, leaving marks, making her cry out. She was holding him tightly because she swore she was about to fall. It was nothing like the love-making she knew. This was intense and almost painful; this was angry. He needed to fuck her, and just that, and she wanted nothing more than to let him.

His hand gripped her breast, squeezing it tightly as his eyes met hers. Staring into her eyes, he lost himself in the sea of blue, ignoring the darkness they now conveyed. Moving against her, he kept pushing her against the door.

He buried his head at the crook of her neck when he came, groaning and pushing her further against the door as his body pressed against her, almost suffocating her. He let her leg down, his fingers grazing her hips. She pushed him gently, longing for air. As he calmed down, he searched for her eyes, but she was avoiding him, swallowing the lump in her throat.

He moved his fingers down her stomach, making her shiver as his touch was suddenly so light and gentle. He reached her center, his fingers finding her clit, rubbing it in circles. Silent moans escaped her mouth and her eyes finally met his. He didn't realize just how far from a climax she was. He pushed two fingers inside of her, twisting them, rubbing her spot gently. She reached for his hand, holding him tightly, wordlessly asking him to go faster. His fingers moved inside of her, then he pulled them out to stroke her clit. His lips found her nipple and he sucked it, licking away the marks his fingers left. She was panting as her orgasm was nearing, squealing as he added another finger inside of her. Digging her nails into his shoulders, she held him tightly as he sent her over the edge, making her cry out.

When her body stilled against him, he moved his hands from her. "I love you" he muttered as he kissed her neck again and then her cheek. Putting his boxers back on, he walked over to their bed. She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Opening the water, she sunk into the tub and began to sob, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound.

Standing outside the door he listened to her cry, his own tears finally falling from his eyes. For a moment he thought of going inside and pulling her to him, but his anger was much stronger and he turned away and crawled under the covers, crying himself to sleep.

Sliding to bed next to him, she snuggled under the covers, pulling them over her head. He reached for her as he felt her next to him, wrapping an arm around her. She closed her eyes and sighed, allowing sleep to come and take her away for only a few hours from her reality.

* * *

He was sitting on the couch with the girls when she came in. 'You want to go to counseling? Start talking to lawyers?' Her words kept echoing in his head, scaring him to death. He couldn't lose her. Not over this, not over anything. He had to make it right. He needed the day to calm down, to realize he's angry at the situation, at how things played out, at himself. He needed time to process before he could let her heal him. And she? She was nothing but the woman he fell in love with so long ago. The thought he might've hurt her so much that she feared he would divorce her made his knees weak.

She walked over to the girls, kissing their foreheads as she greeted them. Not making any eye contact with him, he rose from the couch and walked over to her. Boy, how he loved her for giving him all the space he needed.

"Hey" he said, slightly touching her hand.

"Hi" she said as she met his eyes.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked.

She nodded and he followed her as she put her coat on and headed outside. They walked down their quiet street, her agents following behind, trying to give them as much privacy as they could.

"So, how was your day?" he trailed as the silence became too much.

"Eh, uneventful. The good news is, I think we finally have someone in Russia that we can do business with. So that's worth something". She wanted to know how his day was, but she didn't want to push him. His snarky remark about her schedule still hurt her.

"That's worth a lot". Taking a deep breath, he finally decided to really talk to her. "I quit my job today".

She paused, staring at him. He loved his job as a professor, and if this had affected him so much that he quit, they were in a serious problem.

"Not my job-job" he said immediately, trying to calm her. "My other job. I guess I just needed some time to process... well, everything".

"If that's what you want, good" she answered plainly. She didn't want him to feel like she was forcing her opinion on him, but truth was she thought it was for the best. She watched him fading before her eyes as each day this job destroyed him some more, and she knew that if he continue to work with the DIA, it would eat him alive.

"And just to be 100% clear, we do not need to be talking to lawyers. You're not getting rid of me that easy". He turned to look at her as he let the words fall out. He wanted her to know that he loves her, and that nothing was ever going to change that.

She smiled. She was getting him back. They were moving past this. No counseling, no lawyers, just them and their honesty and communication. He just needed some time. She sneaked her arm around his, holding him with both her hands. He rested his hand on hers and squeezed her lightly. Letting her head rest against his shoulder, she finally felt like she could breathe.

"You're a good person, Elizabeth. I know you tried your best. So did I".

"But people still got hurt".

"Yeah".

"Maybe that should be my epitaph. 'She tried her best, but people still got hurt'".

"Not 'She liked eating popcorn at really weird times?'" he teased, making her grin.

"Okay, if I die first, I want to make it that. Be... make sure that it's that". As the words left her mouth she suddenly felt grateful. They were going to grow old together after all.

"So now what?" she asked.

"We just keep trying our best" he answered. He pulled her closer to him as the kept walking, rubbing her hand gently. "I think it's time to go home" he said and she nodded.

In their bedroom, he pulled her to his embrace, his lips finally meeting hers. He only then realized how long it has been since he last kissed her. "I love you" he muttered.

His hands moved down her back and onto her hips, moving to open the zipper of her skirt. He pulled in down her legs, her panties following. He kissed her again as his hands tugged at the end of her blouse. Lifting her hands, she allowed him to remove it, shivering as his fingers grazed her skin. As he reached for her bra and took it off, her hands moved to his belt, then unbuttoned his jeans. He took them off along with his boxers and pulled her to his lips again. As they kissed, her hands moved to unbutton his shirt, and then carefully she peeled it off of him, her fingers moving against his skin.

Resting his hands on her waist he picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to their bed, resting her against the pillows and climbing on top of her. His hand trailed down her body, gently caressing her nipple, moving on her stomach, settling on her clit. He stared into her eyes, losing himself in the sea of crystal blue, suddenly so light, filled with hope. He loved that about her eyes; their color changed with her mood, giving away her feelings and thoughts. He knew her well enough to read through her.

He rubbed her gently and she moaned, reaching for his lips and kissing him again. Her hand moved down his chest and onto his dick and she stroked him gently. Positioning between her legs, he paused. She nodded, thrusting her hips to him. He pushed gently and slowly inside of her, her wet folds closing around him. He leaned forward, kissing her, his tongue moving inside her mouth as he began to move against her.

She ran her hands on his chest, then wrapped them around his torso, pulling him closer to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her. He moved to kiss the marks he left on her neck the night before, gently licking her skin, as if asking to make them disappear. She tilted her head as he planted kisses along her jaw, sighing with content and closing her eyes.

As he felt his climax nearing, he reached for her center, wanting them to come together. She stopped him, holding his hand and entwining their fingers. "I'm almost there, keep going" she whispered.

He increased his speed, moving more fiercely against her. She met him thrust by thrust, rocking her hips with him. He felt her trembling and his lips crashed into hers as she cried into his mouth. The sounds of her pleasure and the feeling of her body beneath him sent him over the edge with her and he spilled inside her, moaning into her mouth.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me" he said once their bodies relaxed again. She lied in his embrace, her head resting on his chest.

His fingers kept brushing the bruises he caused her last night. She took his hand and hers and kissed his knuckles. "Stop. I'm okay" she said as she moved just enough to meet his eyes.

He nodded and her hand reached to brush away his tears. "And you're the best thing that ever happened to me too" she said.

He pulled her to his lips and kissed her gently. "I love you. And I'm sorry for any pain I caused you. And I want you to know that we are forever".

"Good" she smiled. "Because you're not getting rid of me that easy".

As she snuggled closer to him, he pulled the covers over them and held her tight. He glanced at the clock; it was quarter after one. He closed his eyes and smiled. They were right where they belonged, and it was more than enough.


End file.
